


Reis

by LialeeEderian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Also So you can Give Me ideas I may or may not steal, But it didn't really happen so i had to scrap it., Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I am still at the start, I happen to Like Encouragement By People I don't Know, Maaaaaybe Also so I can get comments, My Working Title for it was Harry Basically Adopts Everyone, Only For Me - I'm Only Posting So I don't Lose It If I Lose My Laptop Data, Sel-indulgent, Slow Updates, Then again, okay, slow pacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialeeEderian/pseuds/LialeeEderian
Summary: Harry Potter preferred to be in the thick of things. Or in this case, stalking a possible kidnapper. Either way, it did not end up the way he wanted it to. But then, when does it ever?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Konoha
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. The Thick of Things

_“Finally,”_ The man crowed. “Finally I shall succeed in my goals!”

Harry groaned as his shoulder spiked with pain. The man – black hair and blue eyes, his mind catalogued – had somehow realized he wasn’t who he purported to be and had led him to this room. It wouldn’t have mattered, usually, but there was something about this room that was dampening his magic. He glared. “Who are you?”

The man grinned slightly larger than any sane man had a right to. “Why, Mr. Wizard, should I tell you?”

Alright. So _not_ completely insane.

Harry scowled. The man was obviously not a wizard, despite what the traces of magic detected by the patrols had informed them. Ron had been right – he should’ve taken backup.

The man pranced out of the room, mumbling something about getting things ready.

Harry pushed himself up, awkwardly, and started to struggle with the vicious bindings.

“Don’t bother.” A voice drawled, and Harry craned his neck to see another figure bound up in the opposite corner of the room. It was a woman, in around her twenties, and she looked gaunt and wrecked from what seemed to be a long captivity. “You won’t be able to escape. I tried. A lot.” She laughed mirthlessly. “The man’s crazy as it comes.”

Ella Harris; the muggle whose disappearance had been tentatively aligned with the spurts of magic, and therefore handed off to his department. There was no ‘tentative’ about it now. “Are you okay?” He asked, careful not to show his affiliation. He didn’t need her losing hope that even the person who sought to save her had been kidnapped.

He just needed to get out of this room.

She raised an eyebrow. “Sure,” She bit out. “As you can see.”

Harry winced.

Ella sighed. “Excuse me,” She apologized stiffly. “I’ve been stuck here with crazy over there for more than half a month, and my tolerance for store bought sandwiches is at an all time low.” Her lower lip trembled before she bit down.

Harry’s mind drifted to the wand in his pocket. It wouldn’t work, of course. Not with the magic dampeners. So what was he going to do?

He should have learned more marital arts than basic self-defense, his inner Robin pointed out. The young muggleborn had recommended more for the aurors, and Harry had shot him down – the cops were more in need of magic training.

But now…

“Let’s get to it!” The man returned, his right hand sporting a box of chalk, and his left holding what seemed to be a dark blue stone encrusted with thin layers of earth. He placed the stone in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Then he scrambled to the middle of the room and began to draw.

Harry slowly pushed himself forward, making sure his movements coincided with the scratch of the chalk on cement and peered at the man’s creation, only to stop midway.

Those were runes. Ancient runes that Hermione and Bill had given him a crash course in when he finally learned to let go of being subpar after freedom from the Dursleys. Ancient runes that _a muggle should not know._

The man drew a last one, fashioning what even to Harry’s unexperienced eyes, looked unstable in a formless rune circle, and jumped up, rushed to Harry. He pulled him to the circle, and Harry let him do so without much resistance, because the only other option was Ella, and that just wouldn’t do.

“What do you plan to do with this?”

The man hummed. “So much!”

Harry grit his teeth.

The man placed him inside the circle and pulled up a knife. Then he spun him and yanked at his hands. Harry winced.

The man slashed down, and he felt a sharp slice across his palm, which was facing outward, and blood trickled from the wound to the floor. The runes flared.

Harry wondered if he should charge.

The man brought out the stone and placed it in both hands, holding it out towards Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened. Magic jumped from the stone to the runes, and it was as if the magic dampener had been released. Harry felt a flush of power sprint across his body and he grinned. Okay, _now_ he should charge.

He jumped backwards, and the man stumbled, falling under him, his head hitting the floor with a sickening thud. He twitched, and then fell silent. Harry rolled off.

He pulled up the knife and sawed through his bindings, then looked up to Ella.

She was looking wide-eyed at the spectacle, her body shivering uncontrollably.

Harry swore under his breath, then walked over with long strides, cutting her bindings with the same efficiency.

“Wh- What?” She whispered.

“It’s okay,” He soothed. “I’m with the police.”

She blinked. “Yo- You are?”

He nodded. “My partner is on his way. Don’t worry. We’re here to save you okay?”

She jerked her head twice.

Harry smiled tightly.

The room shook, suddenly, and they fell, the rumble short but terrifying.

“What- What was that?” Ella asked hysterically, her hands clutching at his jacket.

Harry stretched the room with his eyes, halting at the runes that were glowing desperately. “Shit.” He mumbled under his breath. “Earthquake,” He answered Ella out loud, and pulled her up. “You need to get out of this place, okay?” He ordered. “The building is old, and it may come falling down. I need to check for other survivors, but I’ll be right behind you.”

She shook. “I ca- can’t-”

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and pushed her lightly towards the door. “You can.” She looked unconvinced. “You were strong enough to survive with this guy for two weeks; I know you’re strong enough to get out of here.”

She flinched, turned to look at the fallen figure of the man in the middle of the room, then turned back to Harry with a decisive nod. “… Okay.” She measured out her first step, then bounded away, grasping the wall for support above the quaking ground.

Harry waited until she stepped out the door, then yanked out his wand. “Expecto Patronum!” He hissed. His stag formed inches in front of him and tilted his head. “Tell Ron the mission is over. They need to come collect Ella Harris and the perpetrator.”

The stag inclined its head, then galloped away.

Harry turned to the runes.

They were flashing now, and the floor was trembling more insistently. Looking closer, he realized that his blood had travelled to coat one of the runes; Mannaz.

He swore.

The runes erupted into flames and they pulled him inside.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione react.

Ron growled into his pillow, then flopped onto his back, glaring at the ceiling.

Hermione peered into the room and pursed her lips. “You need to get ready for the briefing.” She reminded him.

“Bloody hell. I thought I was done with those things!” He pulled an arm to cover his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. “Harry’s somewhere out there and the stupid ministry is forcing me to do these bloody things when I could be out there, _looking!”_

Hermione sighed, stepping fully into the room to sit down beside Ron, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. His arm twitched. “I know this is frustrating,” She murmured. “But you’re acting Head Auror. The department needs you to head up the operations, not be a field agent.” She squeezed. “And I’m sure the aurors under your command are doing their best searching for Harry. They liked him.”

Ron snorted. “Idolized him is more like it.” He exhaled and pushed himself up, letting Hermione’s hand fall back. “Do you think… D’you think he’s okay?”

“He’s Harry,” She reasoned.

Ron grinned. “Yeah.” He quirked his eyebrow. “Where are you off to, by the way? I thought Kingsley put you on sabbatical.”

She stood up. “He did. I’m off to see if Ginny needs any help. The kids are still with George, but…” She sighed at his concerned look. “I’m worried about her, Ron. She’s shut herself away. She never did that before. Not even when Harry was kidnapped.”

Ron clenched his fists. “She’s strong.” He told her, and he almost believed it, too. “Harry’ll be back soon enough, and we’ll throw him a ‘You scared the shit out of us again’ welcome back party and watch Gin beat him up.”

Hermione let a tremble cross her spine. “Yeah. The world’s looking for Harry right along with us. He’ll be found wherever he is.”

He had to be.


	3. Introduction to Your Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the natives.

Harry bit down on his tongue and the taste of copper flooded his mouth. It was momentary, but startling enough to distract him from the onslaught of pain wracking his body with the hungry flames, but it was not enough.

He didn’t know how long he had been burning-and-not-burning, but time was woozy right now, so when he was spat out of the blaze into cool, crisp air, he didn’t think on how long it had been and jus breathed in.

Grass flattened under him and he contemplated between getting up or resting until Ron and the rest got to him.

He frowned. There’d been no grass beside the place. At least, nothing like this. The building had been sequestered in a concrete era.

This… was not.

He looked up, the constant sting of surprisingly mild burns fading to background throb as his auror training kicked in.

Grass. Trees. Blue sky.

… Weird buildings?

He frowned and pushed himself up, letting out a hiss or ten of pain.

He had landed somewhere entirely different from where he had begun.

The ground was explainable – lots of rich folk liked the ‘nature’ fad that was becoming prominent through the world.

The buildings that did not suit _any_ part of England was not.

He blinked, focusing on the people walking past as his hand clenched around his wand, still safely in his hold, if a bit charred.

They… looked Korean? No- Japanese. He frowned. England didn’t have a place that was entirely filled with Japanese. And wait- did that guy have _pink hair?_

He cursed under his breath. What the actual hell was doing on?

“どなたですか” A voice demanded, and before Harry could move, he was surrounded by three black clothed people wearing white, faintly animal masks that made him wince in remembrance of the Death Eaters.

He frowned. Okay. So the Japanese Language as well. He was not, in fact, in England anymore.

Probably.

He swished his wand, muttering the translation spell Hermione had scrounged up for him when his work and ‘being-Harry-bloody-Potter’ demanded his presence abroad.

One person raised their hands, rushing it through a series of hand symbols, and a plume of wind flushed from him, throwing Harry to the ground. His wand clattered away, and he swore.

“Who are you?” The first speaker asked, and Harry scowled. “Harry Potter. I don’t know where I am, and I apologize for infringing on any boundaries, but I am not from here.” He raised his hands in surrender. “I would like an audience with your leader.”

The man who had spoken stepped forward and raised two fingers. “You arrive in Konoha without permission and demand to see the Hokage?” He nodded at his companions. “Take him to T and I. I’ll inform Nara-sama of the breach.”

Shit.

Shit, shit, _shit._

Harry was picked up and taken away.

It took seconds.

Harry continued to swear.

What the bloody hell was happening? Where in Merlin’s Avalon was he and why the hell was he being treated like a criminal? Trespassing. Sure. But he hadn’t done it intentionally! And-

Shit.

What the heck was he supposed to do now?

The ride to this T and I – he didn’t know about the ‘T’ but the ‘I’, he was guessing, was interrogation – place took no longer than a minute, the people carrying Harry running faster than he’d ever seen a human run.

Even with magic, people didn’t generally use it for physical speed when apparating was so much more convenient.

Either way, moments later, he was deposited roughly into a seat in the middle of a deserted room. The seat was worn and stained, slightly, and Harry shuddered. The ground, which he made the mistake of looking at next, was similarly stained.

He frowned and stood. He wasn’t bound, which he was assuming with the overpowered guards – who could, he now realized, use _wandless magic_ – was much the same anyway. His wand, which the black clothed people had picked up, wasn’t with him.

The room was mostly bare, somewhat like the interrogation rooms he stored his criminals in, though in their case, they had truth serums and the like to keep the need of such to a minimum.

He stared at the door, then left it as a lost cause and turned back to the seat. Maybe he could scourgify it…? But he wasn’t overly proficient with wandless magic.

Ugh.

He raised a hand and muttered “Scourgify.”

His magic sputtered out uselessly. He groaned.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen worse with his cupboard at the Dursleys, but it had been decades since he had seen that cupboard, and everywhere in the wizarding world he now frequented was comparatively better.

He sighed, look at the chair once again, and sat down.

The door swung open.

The man who entered was dressed similarly to the white masked men who had dragged him to this facility, with the exception of the mask. His face was uncovered, showing two diagonal slashes running viciously down his face, one of them disappearing under what seemed to be a version of a hat that had a metal plate attached, engraved with a strange spiral symbol. He glowered at Harry with an unhinged glee.

Harry blinked.

The man stepped forward into the room and shut the door behind him. “We have a new guest,” He noted.

‘Guest.’ Harry nearly laughed. Out loud, however, he nodded politely. “I believe there may have been some confusion, sir. I do not know how I ended up in Japan,” Because this was definitely not England, so next best option. “But I will get out of your hair as soon as possible. I am Harry Potter from the auror corps of Britain, and you can verify my identity by contacting the ministry of magic.”

The man stared. His eyes narrowed, and Harry wondered if he had said something wrong. The answer he had given was standard for any ministry of magic employee in outside territory, but this man was looking at him more strangely than he would have assumed.

He was… a wizard, right? Or had he just blown up the greatest kept secret every side of the world voluntarily?

“You are not in this… Japan.” The man said and fingered a knife he pulled out of a side pocket with measured intention.

Harry frowned. If he wasn’t in Japan, where the hell was he? He thought of sending the man a glare for not really answering, but he withdrew the idea instantly. He didn’t need to be seen as potentially hostile; especially not when he didn’t even have his wand to defend himself. “Where am I?”

The man raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. For a second, he seemed to listen. Then he straightened and began to stroll around Harry. “You’re in Konohagakure no Sato.” He stopped behind his captive and laid one hand on the side of his neck. There was a heavy pressure in the air that made it impossible for Harry to move. “What is your intention in Konoha? Where do you really come from? Who are you?” He shot rapidly.

Harry grit his teeth. Questioning techniques were terrible. He should never have let Hermione cajole him into reading up on them. Now he _knew_ what the man was doing, and it irked him to no end. “My name is Harry Potter,” He repeated. “I am from the auror corps of Britain. I was on a mission after which I was transported here. I have no knowledge as to how.” He pursed his lips. “And I do not know what this Konoha is.”

The man’s hand squeezed around his shoulder. Harry’s heart sped up.

The man released him, walking silently to the door. He left without another word, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Harry baffled and alone.

Harry frowned. What the…?

It was nearly fifteen minutes later that the door flew open again. The man who had started questioning him before entered with another person this time. The new woman wore a similar headband to the interrogator, but her blond hair showed under it, twisted into a functioning bun at the back.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question at the man. He ignored him.

The woman came forward, ten steps away from Harry, and her hands rose, forward a symbol similar to the ones the first people he had met here had. Harry’s eyes widened.

Was she going to throw another wind spell at him? He opened his mouth to stop them-

The woman shouted something, and her body began to crumple, supported by the first man. A wave of energy seemed to race from her body towards Harry.

His mind shuttered, a memory flashing through his eyes. Ron, stopping him from—

_Leglimency._

He growled and pushed the offending presence from his mind and dragged up his occlumency shields rapidly, savagely. The presence tried to push again, a soft press against the hard barrier. The barrier reacted and the presence was thrown back. The woman staggered back in real time, her eyes widening with fear and suspicion. She jumped up, recovered, and exited the room, the interrogator following her, closing the door behind them, but not before Harry heard the explosion of whispers.

Harry stared. What the actual heck? Leglimency was fricking illegal, except in the most specific of circumstances. How dare they attempt it on someone who hadn’t even done something to threaten them?

He scowled. Where the heck had he landed himself in?

* * *

Morino Ibiki stared at Yamanaka Inoichi with a grim surprise on his face. “The man calls himself ‘Harry Potter’.” He reported. “He appeared in Konoha amidst a fire that started above training ground 3, and we suspect it may be a form of shunshin.” He pursed his lips. “He does not, however have chakra coils, and his movements are not that of a ninja. He claims to be from somewhere called ‘Britan’. I’ve added the details in his file. He also claims not to have heard to Konoha.”

Inoichi frowned. “Validity?”

“We cannot confirm if he is functional in lying like our own agents, but physical cues put him as telling the truth. And…” He hesitated.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow. Ibiki was always prompt in his answers, never slow. Never hesitant. Never confused. Who was this man to inspire so?

Ibiki shifted. “He is able to guard against the Yamanaka memory review jutsus.”

Inoichi stilled. “You said he had no chakra coils.”

“He doesn’t. Certainly not enough to overpower lower versions of the technique.”

Inoichi stood. “Bring me to the prisoner.”

Ibiki nodded.

* * *

The Hokage stared at the two shinobi standing at attention in front of his desk. “You say he claims to not know of Konoha?”

Inoichi nodded.

“And is able to guard against your technique when he has little chakra?”

He nodded again.

Hiruzen frowned, heavy lines building across his face. “Who is this person and where does he come from?”

“He claims to be from a place called Britan, which is nowhere in the Elemental Nations, unless it is too well hidden,” Inoichi reported. “And his name is Harry Potter.” He shot a look to Shikaku at his side, then focused on the Hokage once again. “His words when I arrived with Ibiki to see if my version of the jutsu worked on him implied he has faced some version of the jutsu before. I believe he called it… leglimency? Regardless, this implies that wherever he comes from, there are users who have learnt to replicate our technique.”

Hiruzen nodded. “And no one here is able to guard against it unless they have incredibly large chakra reserves.”

“Or are physically jolted from the control of the others.”

Shikaku nodded. “And that is why we request an assimilation of this prisoner into our ranks in accordance with strengthening of the Konoha corps.”

The Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose. “The council will balk.”

Shikaku waved a lazy smile. “You’re the Hokage, Sarutobi-sama.”

Hiruzen laughed drily. “Indeed.” He picked up his pen. “Find out his allegiances and intentions towards Konoha before making any decision.”

“Permission to inform the prisoner of the Elemental Nations?” Inoichi asked.

“You believe he does not know?”

Inoichi shrugged. “I’m not sure. But to gauge his reaction of the authenticity of his claim, we have to be able to inform him.”

Hiruzen hummed. “Very well. Only the basic information that civilians are aware of.”

Inoichi nodded, and the two shinobi exited.

Shikaku heaved a long sigh. “What a pain,” He muttered. “You sure this guy’s worth it?”

Inoichi gave a short nod. “He repelled _me,_ Shika. I don’t usually brag, but the only ones who’ve repelled me before are Kushina and the sannin.”

He snorted. “That’s because you haven’t tried it against the Hokage.”

Inoichi glared.

Shikaku raised his hands in surrender.

Inoichi sighed. “Anyway, I also don’t think he’s lying about wherever he’s coming from.”

“You don’t think he’s from the Elemental Nations?”

“No. Hokage-sama will probably ask Jiraiya-sama to check Harry’s claims, but I doubt he’ll find any mention of him.”

“But there is no information of land outside the Elemental Nations. Many countries tried to travel and find land, but every expedition returned without new information.”

Inoichi frowned. “Yeah…”

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll do a search for you.”

Inoichi grinned. “Thanks, Shikaku. I owe you one.”

“You owe me thirteen,” He corrected.

“Semantics.” He sped up, heading to the T and I facility. “I’m off to scrounge up more information from our latest resident.”

Shikaku nodded. “I’ll call Chouza to delay our dinner to ten.”

“Thanks!”


	4. Playing at Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made.

“What would you like to know?”

Harry stared at the man with a blatantly incredulous expression. “You’re kidding, right? First you try to use leglimency on me, and now you want to play friends?” He scoffed. “Please. This tactic never worked back home, it won’t over here.”

The blond man quirked his lips into a small smile. “Apologies for our earlier behavior, Harry-san. Your appearance in our village was unexpected and we assumed you were an enemy.”

Harry’s eyes twitched. All his earlier warnings to himself of not antagonizing his captives had jumped out the window when they’d tried to scan his memories. “Who’s to say I’m not?” His inner Ron laughed, and his inner Hermione started to scold him. He ignored the tiny voices.

The man blinked. “Let’s start again, shall we?” He pulled the chair he had brought inside the room closer and sat down on it, just out of Harry’s reach. “I am Yamanaka Inoichi, a shinobi of Konoha.”

Harry frowned. “’Shinobi’?” He asked. “I think I’ve heard that term but…”

Yamanaka raised his eyebrows, his eyes flickering to his throat for just a second. “… You don’t know. How odd. Everyone in the Elemental Nations is aware of Shinobis.”

“Like I said,” Harry replied, somewhat crossly. “I have no bloody idea what this Elemental Nations is. Or where it is, even.”

“It’s the largest discovered landmass in our world,” Yamanaka answered.

“Can’t be. I didn’t pay much attention to geography back in muggle school, but even I know that Asia and its surrounding areas are the largest populated landmasses.”

“Aishya?” Yamanaka butchered. “I have never heard of this place.”

“And I’ve never heard of the Elemental nations. So either you’re lying, I’m hallucinating, or those runes teleported me to a place utterly cut off from the outside world.” Harry sighed. “Ron was right. I shouldn’t have gone after that criminal alone.”

Yamanaka seemed to think something over. “You’re in law enforcement?”

Harry gave a short nod.

Yamanaka smiled. “Interesting.” He stood up. “If you would like, I can research on your homeland. Try to find out where you come from.”

Harry’s heart jumped. “What… What do you want in return?”

Yamanaka’s smile turned feral. “Merely a skill exchange.”

Harry’s brow wrinkled. What skill would they want? They didn’t seem like the standard wizards he knew of back home, and they already knew one of the skills he was capable of, so-

His mind shuttered. They knew _leglimency_. But if how they had changed their tunes held any significance, they didn’t know occlumency. And if they didn’t know occlumency…

“I see,” He answered. “You want to learn Occlumency.”

Yamanaka hummed. “Is that what it’s called?”

He gave a sharp nod. “How am I to be sure you’ll keep your end of the deal. Or even if you try, who’s to say you’ll find anything? You say skill share, but I don’t think the terms you’re giving are particularly advantageous for me.”

Yamanaka stared for a second, then smiled and sat back down. “Please.”

Harry swallowed. Negotiation had never been his strongest skill. Like Ron, he preferred to go in for the kill. Fortunately, if being Head Auror had taught him anything, it had been politics. And negotiation always was the largest part of politics. “I want to be given immunity and access to information to do my own research, a place to stay for my… sojourn here, identity papers, and funds.” Hermione shouted an entire list in his ears. He, once again, ignored her. He was obviously in an unfavorable position here, so pushing his luck past the point he was already pushing it would be unwise. Even _if_ they had tried to traverse his mind.

Yamanaka mulled it over. “Immunity can’t allow for any future actions,” He warned.

Harry grit his teeth but maintained a bland expression. “Obviously.”

Yamanaka huffed. “I can present this list to the Hokage, but we will have to revisit this conversation afterwards.”

Harry nodded.

Yamanaka ambled to the door, then hesitated. “By chance, is your… occlumency a bloodline?”

“Er… What?”

Yamanaka didn’t turn back, but there was a heavy feeling in the air surrounding him. “Is it hereditary?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. In a way…? After all, magic was hereditary. But there were muggleborns. And opposingly, squibs. “I don’t think so?” He ventured. “I’ve seen people unrelated to me use it, so…” He shrugged. Then he frowned. “What if you’re unable to learn it?”

Yamanaka looked back one last time, his hand on the door. “Then, Harry-san,” He replied coldly. “Our deal will be void.”

The door clanged shut behind him. “Bloody hell,” Harry swore. With his luck, it was definitely going to blow up in his face. He bit his lip, his mind racing at immeasurable speeds.

What would Hermione say if she were here?

… He needed something else. Something that would keep the deal alive should the occlumency thing fail. After all, he scoffed, he had never been particularly great at occlumency, let alone in teaching it. The only reason he had learnt it was because he was Head Auror.

And because the thought of other people reading his mind was terrible.

He sighed.

Alright. So first, he needed to organize his information about these ‘shinobi’.

They weren’t conventional wizards, obviously. Heck, they used _wandless magic._

They were powerful.

They were also fast and seemed to have an ability to enhance speed with their magic, but apparently, not apparation. Which meant, incidentally, that they could use his help in teleportation.

It was a risky idea, but if it kept him out of this jail, he was willing to use everything in his arsenal. Plus, he knew how to deactivate portkeys if it came down to it. And he wouldn’t teach them how to make it either. He’d leverage its creation with his freedom.

He heaved a long breath.

Alright. So maybe the future wasn’t that bleak.

His mind wandered over to his family. His throat constricted.

Ginny… how was she treating his disappearance? Hell, how were his _kids_ coping?

And to think, he had promised them he wouldn’t leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, though silent judgement works too.


	5. The Hokage gain - or, as someone should put it, accessible Hiraishin.

If the Hokage hadn’t known better, he would have assumed the man in front of him was a veteran shinobi. Of sorts.

He had the look in his eyes that Hiruzen had long ago learned to identify as a remnant of war. There was war in the child’s eyes. Tenacity. Caution.

Hiruzen smiled kindly. “Hello, my boy.” He greeted.

The man’s eyes widened and something akin to nostalgia flashed through it, before he shut it down and stiffly nodded back.

Oh? This was interesting.

“You laid out quite a few stipulations in your bid for freedom.”

Harry – and what an odd name it was – blinked. “I did. I assume you’re the Hokage person Yamanaka talked about?”

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow as his subordinates bristled. “If you seek to aggravate us with your impoliteness, Harry-san, it will do naught. I am well-versed in such tactics.”

Harry frowned. “Er… impoliteness? I don’t know what you’re-” His mouth circled into an ‘Oh’. “I apologize,” He said stiffly. “I think there’s been some miscommunication. Where I come from, we don’t really have the same customs…? I think Hermione told me about some foreign customs, but I don’t know yours, sorry.”

Hiruzen blinked. How odd. Inoichi had informed him of Harry not belonging to the Elemental nations but seeing it first-hand was entirely different. “I… see.” He tilted his head. “Very well. I shall excuse your rudeness for now. However, if you are to stay in our village, for however long, you will need to learn our ways.”

Harry nodded. “I have no problem with that.”

“Good.” Hiruzen gestured and one of his subordinates began to scribble on a long sheet. “Let us begin. You were informed that we will only be able to grant you partial immunity?”

Harry nodded.

“As per our laws, you are also to be under supervision at all times for the duration of your stay or until you prove your trustworthiness.”

Harry grit his teeth, but Hiruzen applauded the way his expression only barely changed. “Okay.”

“As for your other requirements,” The Hokage continued. “You can be granted an apartment and funds in exchange for your work teaching my soldiers your art of… ocklumancy, was it?”

“Occlu _men_ cy,” The young man corrected, then hid a smile.

Hiruzen smiled back. “Identity papers, on the other hand,” He continued. “Will be harder to obtain.”

Harry didn’t budge. “You’re the leader of this village, aren’t you?”

Hiruzen laughed. “I am. Very well. As for your last requirement, I assume our village’s library will be enough resources?”

Harry shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“This is more than I would offer to a normal man, Harry,” He warned, leaving the honorific in a bid for intimidation.

The intruder, however, did not look intimidated. “Thank you,” He answered.

Hiruzen continued anyway. “If you are unable to uphold your end of the bargain… I am not a man you want as your enemy, child.”

Harry inhaled sharply.

Good. He understood.

“I would like to talk about that,” He said, and Hiruzen raised his eyebrow. “I- This _place_ has different magic as compared to my home, so I don’t know if I can teach you my techniques.”

Maigc? Was that what Harry called chakra? But his shinobi had assured him the man had little of the energy. At the very least, the physical energy was severely lacking in comparison to the normal ninja. “If you cannot,” Hiruzen answered coldly. “Then our deal holds no meaning.”

Harry nodded. “I understand. Which is why I intend to offer something that supplements our deal.”

Hiruzen’s instincts flared. “And what would that be?”

His ANBU guard readied themselves.

“I noticed that though you can enhance your speed,” He explained. “You didn’t use appa- er, teleportation.”

Hiruzen stilled. “What do you know of Namikaze Minato?” He barked, his mind rushing to piece together the details. Could this child, beyond everything, be a spy from Iwagakure? It was unlikely. And yet… why else would he reference to Minato’s Hiraishin?

Genuine confusion flashed through Harry’s eyes. “Who…?”

Hiruzen relaxed. The ANBU did not strike the man dead. “No matter. Continue.”

Harry shook his head. “Well, anyway, I can make objects into portkeys, which will allow anyone to teleport themselves to a pre-determined area if they know the activation phrase.”

Hiruzen’s breath caught in his throat. If this was real… the danger of missions was going to be minimized to near negligible. “If you are able to construct this ‘portkey’,” He repeated slowly. “We might be able to change the terms of our contract. However, I cannot do so without seeing proof.”

Harry nodded. “Then I’ll need my wand and something to charm into the portkey.”

Hiruzen frowned. “Wand?”

“Er, the piece of wood I was carrying? Your people confiscated it alongside my bag.”

The Hokage stroked his chin. The bag his people had been apparently unable to open. Interesting. There must be some powerful seals on it if it stumped even the Nara head. “Bring his belongings,” He ordered.

The ninja at his side gave a sharp nod. “Yes, Hokage-sama.” He vanished, only to reappear seconds later.

Hiruzen nodded and he handed the ‘wand’ to the intruder.

“And the object?” Harry prompted.

Hiruzen nodded at his bag. If this man was lying, he would have to bet his belongings to do so.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And what should I set as the activation phrase?”

“’Return’.”

Harry nodded, pointed his wand at the bag, then waved it around.

Then he looked up. “If you take the bag somewhere and say the activation phrase, you’ll end up here as long as you’re touching the bag.”

Hiruzen nodded at the ninja who had brought the bag in the first place. “Training ground 45. No shunshin.”

The ninja nodded and ran.

Five minutes later the air shimmered and the ninja dropped into the room, clutching at the bag. He landed on his feet, his instincts taking over his body.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the bag, then at the intruder.

Then he turned and nodded at Hiruzen. “Hokage-sama, this jutsu works. It takes minimum five minutes to reach the training ground, and double that if I had to run to return.”

“There was no delay?”

“None that I could perceive.”

Hiruzen turned back to Harry. “Interesting. Is this a bloodline limit?”

“Er-” Harry stopped, thought it over, then nodded. “Yes. Only I can do it here.”

There was no lie in that statement. But it wasn’t the truth.

Hiruzen chuckled. No matter. Harry was in his hold for now, and that was what mattered. “I’ll have the contract drawn up and you can sign it. As soon as you do so, it will come into effect.”

Harry nodded.


	6. In which Reading gives Harry away

Freedom, Harry was finding, was headier than he had imagined. As he stood in the office of the Hokage, having freshly signed the contract these people had drawn up, he felt lighter than he had ever felt since he’d arrived in this strange place.

The only downside was he had no idea what he had signed, considering the translation spell he had reapplied a few hours ago only worked as an auditory translation.

Words were still a no go.

Fortunately, he’d cast a mild empathy spell before indulging in this conversation, and though the onslaught was terrible and muted at the same time, there had been no malice directed at him.

“For the completion of our deal, you will have to teach the shinobi under me your ‘Occlumency’ technique. As for your teleportation object, we will buy any you are able to make.” The Hokage raised an eyebrow. “Is there a limit for how many you can make?”

Harry nodded; the answer already decided in his mind. “I can’t really make more than a few a day. Excess usage of my ma- er, bloodline limit would exhaust me, and I would be unable to complete my other goal, since occlumency also requires… energy.” He winced. A few twisted words, but what the heck. It’s not like he was actually lying, right? Excess use of his magic would definitely exhaust him.

It was just that the portkey spell wasn't particularly taxing.

The Hokage nodded. “ANBU Crow will serve as your escort.”

The air rippled and suddenly, there was someone standing next to Harry, nearly two heads shorter than him and with all the aloofness of a soldier standing at attention.

Harry’s blood curdled. It was a child. He couldn’t say what confirmed it for him – although he was short, the boy stood straight, covered head to toe in black, with a white mask covering his features. his arms were folded behind his back and there was nothing that betrayed anything of him.

And yet, Harry was a hundred percent sure.

This was a child and they were expecting him to guard a potentially dangerous man. He flashed the Hokage a questioning almost-glare, but the old man kept smiling, answering no question not posed.

Harry grit his teeth. With his current status and the guards in that room – more hidden than in light – there was no way he would survive mouthing to the leader. He had had worse odds at one point or another in his life, but he knew nothing about this place. He wasn’t willing to attack without knowing what the consequences were.

If nothing else, being a Head Auror had taught him this.

“Very well,” He managed to say, and congratulated himself that it was only slightly bitter.

The Hokage raised his eyebrows, and then motioned to ANBU Crow. “He will take you to your lodgings and will serve as point for any communication. If you have any questions or require understanding of our culture, Crow will facilitate. He will also take you to the Library, the Yamanaka Clan compound for your part of the deal, and escort you to other destinations.”

Harry nodded. An escort doing that made sense, never mind that he was still miffed about a child being forced into some elite police team-

His mind stuttered. The _Yamanaka_ Clan Compound? But wasn’t…? “Er, isn’t Yamanaka that person’s name?” He blurted out.

The Hokage frowned. “It is,” He replied.

Then why was his name on the clan compound? It could be that the building was named after—

_“… There are pretty different cultures… Japanese use a different way of… last names before their first ones-”_

Harry closed his eyes and smacked his head. “Bloody hell.”

The Hokage gave a questioning glance.

Harry shook his head. “I, uh, might have not realized something.”

“And what would that be?”

“You address first names after family names, right?”

The leader frowned. “We do, yes.” His face shifted. “You are saying you do not?”

Harry nodded sheepishly. “No. If we go by your version, my name is Potter Harry, I guess.”

The Hokage’s eyes grew unfocused, though there was an air about him that warmed Harry he’d still die if he tried to move the wrong way. “I see,” He answered, then sighed. “I shall have the contract corrected.” He smiled, then, and Harry was shaken. “You cannot read, can you… Potter-san?”

Harry’s nostrils flared. What the hell? How had the man discovered this stupid-

Ah. If he’d actually read the contract, he would’ve known they’d written his name the wrong way. And if he denied it now, he would probably ask him to read something. And that would really not do.

Harry pressed his lips together. “I can, in fact, read,” He replied. “Just not your language.”

The Hokage nodded. “I didn’t think you were illiterate,” He agreed. “But how can you speak our language? I assume if you had learnt to speak it, you would have learnt to read it.”

Did he have to spill everything? Harry bit the inside of his cheek. “Actually, back home,” He said casually, “My work required me to travel a bit, and it took me to different countries. I needed to communicate with different languages.” He smiled tightly, his heart as calm as an undisturbed lake.

The Hokage peered at him carefully for an entire minute. Then he nodded. “Very well. You may ask Crow for translation of any information you need from the Library.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

The Hokage gave another short nod and motioned to the door.

Harry turned and left.

Outside, he breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at the child at his side. “Would you l-” He forced the kind baby talk cultivated from years of children, nieces, and nephews from his tongue. “Would you please lead me to my temporary residence?”

The child gave a nod, then began walking briskly, but at a slow enough pace that Harry could follow. He did not reply.

Harry sighed and let him stay silent.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, so if you find a problem, hit me up. And tell me what the problem is. Please. Thanks.  
> This is a story that i'm writing for the heck of it, so I'm not on any time limit, and I will not promise it'll ever be finished, but feel free to follow, read and have fun cursing me if you actually end up like it!  
> (Doubtful)


End file.
